


Guess Who

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: frikey - Fandom
Genre: M/M, mikeys kind of insecure, oh and fluff duh, stuff and sex, these are just getting shorter lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm really bad a summeries so just sex and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who

Mikey was in the bathroom when he heard a noise come from his and Gerards room.

Gerard was out with someone somewhere that Mikey didn't give a shit about.

Unfortunately Mikey couldn't just pop out of the bathroom because he was taking a bath.

Mikey sighed and hoped that he wasn't going to get murdered because the bathroom didn't lock.

Mikey really didn't want to get murdered naked because most likely Gerard would be the one to find him.

The thing was Mikey wasn't sure if it was someone breaking in or something falling off the shelf ( _ **damn ghosts**_ ).

 Mikey thought about it and the only way in was through the tiny window next to his bed because the door was locked.

Mikey smiled to himself as he got an idea and waited until he heard footsteps coming to the door before sliding into the water and opening his eyes.

Mikey was glad he could hold his breath for a while, the door slowly opened and Frank slowly walked in.

As soon as Frank saw Mikey he rushed over to the tub reaching in for Mikey, he reached up pulling Frank in with him.

"You fucking dick" Frank yelled "your the one who was sneaking around dickbag" Mikey giggled.

Frank sighed "I don't have any clothes with me you know" Mikey shrugged pulling Frank closer "guess you'll just have to keep your clothes off then".

Frank rolled his eyes standing up to shed his clothes before climbing between Mikeys legs wrapping them around his waist.

Mikey leaned up to kiss Frank but he was pushed back down, Frank started grinding his hips into Mikeys making him moan.

Frank leaned down past Mikeys face to his ear and whispered in it until he heard Mikey moan and backed up look at him.

Frank laughed "I didn't even say anything yet" Mikey shrugged "doesn't matter you always turn me on".

Mikey reached up grabbing the back of Frank's neck pulling him forward to kiss him.

Frank reached down wrapping his hand around Mikey cock slowly rubbing the tip Mikey arched his back biting Frank's lip.

"I don't know if there's enough room in the tub for me to fuck you" Mikey whined pulling away.

Frank lifted Mikey out of the tub pushing him against the wall "this will work" Frank smirked.

Frank leaned down licking up the side of Mikeys neck slowly up to the side of his ear before biting down.

"Come on" Mikey whined Frank released Mikeys skin setting him down, turning him around and pushing him against the wall.

Frank smacked Mikeys ass making him squeal before sucking on a few of his fingers getting them nice and wet.

Frank circled Mikeys hole listening to him moan then pushing one finger in, searching for his prostate right away.

 Frank knew when he found it because Mikey let out the most delicious sound so Frank decided to abuse the spot.

"Frank oh god, please, please" Frank smacked Mikeys ass again and he groaned pushing back.

"You like that slut" Mikey nodded pushing back Frank pushed a second finger in scissoring them to open Mikey up more.

"Babe please you gotta- ah" Frank pulled his fingers out standing up, grabbing Mikeys hips, and pulls them toward him so Mikeys bending.

Mikey turned his head to look at Frank, Frank spit in his hand rubbing it on his cock making a few second too long.

Frank lined up pushing right in groaning Mikey wimpered trying not to move letting his head hang breathing hard.

Frank lifted Mikeys right leg to the side of the tub for better access pulling out slowly pushing back in just as slow.

 "Are you okay?" Frank asks rubbing in between Mikeys shoulders Mikey nodded letting out a slow breath then opening his eyes.

Frank pulled out again pushing in faster and they both moaned Frank started fucking into Mikey faster groaning.

 Mikeys mouth was hanging open and he was drooling a little bit while Frank pounded into his ass.

The door setting open well the sudden and Gerard screamed making Frank stop and Mikey cover his face.

"You fucking idiots mom's right up stairs she'd fucking kill you if she knew Frank snuck in" Frank just glared at Gerard until he left.

Mikey had his head leaned against the wall covering his face with his hands Frank lays his head on Mikeys shoulder wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Are you okay?" Mikey shook his head Frank's face fell and he slowly pulled out turning Mikey around.

"Relax alright you're fine" Mikey wrapped his arms around himself grabbing his towel handing it to Frank "can you go get some clothes for me".

Frank took the towel nodding wrapping it around himself before sliding out the door Mikey slid to the floor pulling his knees up to his chest.

Mikey heard Frank and Gerard talking and Gerard bitching about Frank not wearing clothes and he heard the door open back up.

Mikey felt a hand in his hair and looked up to see Frank with his clothes "can you turn around" Mikey whispered Frank nodded taking the clothes he grabbed for himself and dropping the towel.

Mikey pulled his clothes on as fast as he could waiting for Frank to finish getting dressed Frank pulled his shirt on turning around pulling Mikey into a hug.

Frank picked Mikey up opening the bathroom door turning off the light.

Mikey wrapped around Frank as he carried him to the bed that Gerard wasn't on, Gerard rolled his eyes putting his headphones in.

 Frank laid down rubbing Mikeys back pulling a blanket over them, Frank knew howMikey felt about himself and people seeing him naked.

It took Frank a long time before Frank could get Mikey to take all of his clothes off when they made love.

"Are you going to be okay if I leave?" Mikey nodded but he knew he wouldn't be he just didn't want to be clingy.

Mikey had experiences in the part with being clingy and other people hating it and leaving him.

Mikey rolled off of Frank facing the wall, Frank tucked Mikey in kissing his head before setting bye to Gerard and climbing back out of the window.


End file.
